Heat is generated from heat-generating elements (e.g., CPU or the like) of a computer during operation. Such heat is superfluous (e.g., equivalent to heat generated by a 80 W lamp) as the operating rate (e.g., more than 3 GHz) of the CPU increases significantly. Thus, how to effectively send out superfluous heat from inside of the computer is an important issue. Such issue is even critical for an industrial computer since it is more compact than conventional desktop computers and its operating environment is more severe.
Fins of a conventional radiating device mounted in a computer are made of either aluminum or copper. For the latter, it has heat conductivity higher than that of aluminum. However, copper has a higher specific weight, hardness, melting point, and cost, and thus, its market share is only 5%. For a radiating device formed of aluminum, its heat dissipation capability is poor as detailed below.
Heat generated by the heat-generating elements of the computer during operation can be sent out to the ambient by conduction, convection, radiation, or any combination thereof. It is also known that temperature of any heat-generating element must be kept under an allowable maximum operating temperature. Otherwise, the computer may malfunction. Typically, the radiating device are in contact with the heat-generating elements for absorbing heat and a plurality of fins projected from an outer surface of the radiating device are adapted to send out superfluous heat to the ambient. The provision of fins aims at increasing area in contact with air so that more heat can be sent out per unit time by convection. Thus, the larger of the total area of the fins the larger of radiated heat will be. Moreover, a fan is provided proximate the fins so as to further increase convection. However, as stated above, the internal space of an industrial computer is too small to effectively radiate heat by the prior arrangement. To the worse, some types of industrial computer even do not have a sufficient internal space to mount a fan therein. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of radiating device of industrial computer are constantly being sought.